I Won't Let Go
by Cody'sxFavoritexGirl
Summary: When Eve breaks down after losing yet another match, Zack becomes determined to help her, no matter what it takes. Zack Ryder/Eve Torres song-fic written for XxRamyfanxX. Please R&R.


**A/N: I own nothing, so don't sue. This is another Zack Ryder/Eve Torres song-fic written for XxRamyfanxX. The song is "I Won't Let Go" by Rascal Flatts. I hope you like it, Mel! :) Reviews are very welcome. Enjoy.**

**I Won't Let Go**

**It's like a storm.**

**It cuts a path.**

**It breaks your will.**

**It feels like that.**

**You think you're lost.**

**But you're not lost on your own, you're not alone.**

"Eve?" Zack Ryder called, sticking his head into the Diva's locker room. He spotted her almost immediately, a slender figure huddled in the corner, her head in her hands. "Eve, what's wrong?" he asked, hurrying into the room and crouching down beside her.

Eve lifted her face from her hands, and Zack noticed the mascara tracks that ran down her cheeks. Her beautiful chocolate-brown eyes glimmered with fresh tears, and she let out a low whimper. She lurched forward into Zack's arms and clung to his shirt, her tears dampening the fabric.

"Eve, honey, tell me what's wrong," Zack said gently, stroking her hair soothingly.

"I–I'm never gonna g–get a push, Z–Zack," Eve stammered, her voice heavy with sobs. "They–they're just gonna keep making me l–lose. I don't wanna l–lose all the t–time anymore, Zack. I feel so w–worthless."

**I will stand by you.**

**I will help you through.**

**When you've done all you can do.**

**If you can't cope.**

**I will dry your eyes.**

**I will fight your fight.**

**I will hold you tight.**

**And I won't let go.**

"Eve, you are not worthless," Zack said firmly. He lifted her chin with his fingers and forced her to look him in the eyes. "You are extremely talented, and maybe Vince and Hunter can't see that, but I can. You're gorgeous and smart and you can out-wrestle half the girls on the roster. You've got it all."

Eve snorted softly. "Yeah, I've got it all except for the Diva's Championship," she said bitterly. "And I'm not going to be getting that anytime soon."

Zack set his jaw, his blue eyes gleaming with determination. "We'll see about that," he muttered vaguely.

**It hurts my heart.**

**To see you cry.**

**I know it's dark.**

**This part of life.**

**Oh it finds us all.**

**And we're too small.**

**To stop the rain.**

**Oh but when it rains.**

"You really think that Eve deserves a push, Zack?" Vince McMahon asked from where he sat behind his immensely large desk. The Chairman of the WWE eyed the young man sitting before him curiously, wondering why the Long Island Iced Z was taking such an interest in the Diva.

"I think that it's Eve's time to shine, Vince. Let her show you what she can do. She's Diva's Championship material, I know she is," Zack pushed. He could see Vince thinking over the idea, and a little flutter of hope jumped to life inside of his heart. If he could get this push for Eve, then maybe she wouldn't be so sad all the time. And when Eve was happy, he was happy.

After a tense moment, Vince nodded. "All right, Ryder, we'll give Eve a shot," he decided. He raised an eyebrow at the wide smile that broke out on the Long Island native's face, but he didn't comment on it.

"Can I go tell Eve?" Zack asked, barely able to keep the excitement out of his voice.

"Sure, sure, go on," Vince said, dismissing him with a wave of his hand. Zack bounded happily out of the office, and Vince chuckled quietly to himself.

Love was a strange thing indeed.

**I will stand by you.**

**I will help you through.**

**When you've done all you can do.**

**And you can't cope.**

**I will dry your eyes.**

**I will fight your fight.**

**I will hold you tight.**

**And I won't let go.**

"You did what?" Eve asked, shocked.

"I went to Vince and asked him to give you a push," Zack repeated.

"And he agreed?"

"Yep," Zack answered proudly. "They're gonna give you a shot at the Diva's Championship."

"Oh Zack, thank you so much!" Eve cried, flinging herself at Zack and hugging him tight. Zack hugged her back, a content smile on his face.

A week later, Zack stood backstage and watched proudly as Eve defeated Natalya for the Diva's Championship.

He'd known she could do it all along, he'd just had to help her get there.

'**Cause I will stand by you.**

**I will help you through.**

**When you've done all you can do.**

**And you can't cope.**

**And I will dry your eyes.**

**I will fight your fight.**

**I will hold you tight.**

**And I won't let go.**

**Oh I'm gonna hold you.**

**And I won't let go.**

**Won't let you go.**

**No I won't.**

**END**


End file.
